Assist grips are installed on a ceiling surface inside a vehicle compartment to provide a support for vehicle occupants in the compartment. This kind of assist grips having such a structure that hinge cavities are formed at opposite sides of a grip body and hinge assemblies are installed in the hinge cavities in a rotatable fashion, and the grip body is rotatably mounted via the hinge assemblies provided at opposite sides have been used in various automobiles.
As disclosed in Patent Literature 1 shown below, this assist grip includes on the hinge assemblies at opposite sides thereof mounting clips made of metal, and is mounted by the mounting clips so as to be secured to a body panel of a vehicle body. The mounting clip is formed of a metal having spring resiliency into a substantially U-shape, and fitted into a hinge body so as to cover a center support plate of the hinge body of the hinge assembly. Thereafter, the hinge body is provisionally assembled from the front side thereof with a cover by inserting a clip support portion thereof into the inside of the mounting clip.
For mounting on the vehicle body, there is a structure of, first, fitting the mounting clips into rectangular holes formed on the body panel of the vehicle body to engage engaging portions of bulging portions provided at both sides of each of the mounting clips with the periphery of the rectangular hole of the body panel, and then pushing the provisionally assembled cover into the hinge body from the front to the back side, thereby pushing the clip support portion into the inside of the mounting clip to make the resilient bulging portions of the mounting clip bulge laterally, for securing the assist grip to the vehicle body.
Citation List
Patent Literature
Patent Literature: JP2009-121633 A